


Trap House Slash One Shots

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Sam and Colby, Trap House (YouTube), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, trap house - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Meant To Be, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: a collection of my shameless slash romances between the Sam & Colby / Trap House peoples...relationships will be added to when I have written themno requests (sorry!)no solby (check out my solby one shot work if you want them)
Relationships: Colby Brock & Aryia, Colby Brock/Aryia, Elton Castee & Corey Scherer, Elton Castee/Corey Scherer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Boys of Summer [Colby/Aryia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby meets a dark-haired beauty at the beach and comes up with a plan to actually talk to him... but the plan is a "Colby Brock Plan"... will he succeed?
> 
> Tag(s): humor, romance, cuteness, fluff, bisexual!Colby, slightly canon story plot?, Colby is a slut for Aryia
> 
> AN:  
> Welcome to my new slash addiction... I just can't handle their cuteness together! AHHH!!!  
> AND Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Or, for us single folks, Happy Single's Awareness Day! <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49536758627/in/dateposted-public/)

_"I can see you_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone"_

  * [Boys of Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt6Lkgs0kiU) by Ataris (aka... this song was literally made for them)



* * *

Colby was never one for the beach, but don't misunderstand him for he enjoyed the sand and the soothing sound of the waves crashing and the sun beaming down on him. It was just all the people! He was a rather reserved guy, wanting to keep to himself and his few friends instead of surrounded by hundreds of people.

He enjoyed his punk music, twirling his rings on his fingers, and exploring the unknown (which, after he got arrested for entering an abandoned building, turned toward the paranormal on his joint YouTube channel) and, like most guys, he looked out for hot girls. Yet, he was slightly different in that way, as he found himself looking at hot guys, too. Being bisexual was always slightly confusing to the brunette YouTuber. He wasn't sure why, outside of maybe that the bisexuality felt like a part of him and not something that society had classified as "different" or "unique" or "trendy" or whatever the new term was. It was just always a part of who he was, a normality… which he kept secret from almost everyone…, but that wasn't the point. What was so "different" or "unique" or "trendy" about that?

After a rather stressful past few days, Colby's two best friends (Sam and Jake) decided to take him to the beach. Colby didn't think much of it and was going to use those few hours to work on a summer tan, getting rid of his rather pale complexion. Yet, it seemed that all of Los Angeles wanted to go to the beach too. So, here the trio were, walking over a mile from their car with their arms full of towels and a large umbrella and a volleyball to find a spot along the beach.

Then, Colby's suddenly boring, anxiety-filled, and unexciting day took a turn. Better yet, and perhaps with just a dash of spoilers, Colby's suddenly boring, anxiety-filled, and unexciting life took a mighty big turn.

Brown eyes, like rich chocolate, caught his sapphire in the gleaming sunlight above them. Thick brown hair with frosted tips was wet and spiked up, a single drop of water fell down from it along a chiseled jawline. It was a male, that much was obvious, but damn was he good looking. His skin was a deep tan color and there were several tattoos looping around his biceps. He looked like…Like some sort of Greek god, Colby mused, freezing in his tracks. Sam and Jake came up behind him, but were searching the beach next to them in hopes that Colby had spotted an opening.

The Greek god stared at him for a few minutes before raising his hand and putting on a pair of stylish sunglasses that resembled the old aviator style. Colby could see his reflection within them and he quickly glanced away, suddenly aware of the fact he was just practically gawking at this other male. His blue eyes looked over the sand and he spotted an opening some 50 feet down the beach, near the water. He raised his hand to point out to Sam and Jake.

"I think I see a spot down there," Colby called out.

"Quickly!" Sam screeched as he dashed off to claim the territory.

As the blonde and the tall brunette ran over to the spot, Colby glanced back at the spot where the Greek god had been standing. But, the mystery man had disappeared. Colby spotted his retreating figure a few paces down the boardwalk, dashing over to a small outdoor bar. He licked his lips before running to catch up with Sam and Jake.

The blonde was trying to put up the umbrella and not every successfully, but Colby wanted to find the Greek god again. So, he placed his towel on the ground and turned to Sam and Jake.

"I'm gonna go grab some drinks," he said, looking back toward the bar.

Sam raised a pale eyebrow before nodding, "Alright, but you're paying."

"Great!" Colby called out and made a sprint toward the same bar he saw his Greek god disappear into.

Jake and Sam turned to look at each other with a puzzled look, "What was that about?"

Sam shrugged, "Probably saw a hot chick or something."

Jake took his word and returned to trying to help Sam put the umbrella up.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Music thumped through Colby's body as he enter the roped off boundaries of the beach bar. Girls danced around him and a few guys made grabs for his hips, but he slipped past them all. His blue gaze traveled over the crowd, trying to find those chocolate brown eyes and sinful gaze. As he swept over the group of people by the bar, he found himself falling into that sinful gaze.

His Greek god was taking a sip of beer, tossing it back and his throat bobbing as he took the drink. His eyes were occupied, laughing with another male beside him who looked very similar to Jake, but Colby recognized who that was automatically. It was Reggie, Jake's younger brother, whom Colby had become fast friends with in the past few years since Reggie first moved to L.A., following his older brother's footsteps. Colby wondered how Reggie knew his Greek god.

Despite Colby wanted to go over and say 'hi' to Reggie, he knew that his Greek god would know that Colby had followed him, so Colby kept his cool and walked over to the bar, digging in his swim shorts for his wallet.

"What can I get you?" the guy behind the bar asked, sliding into place before Colby.

He smiled and ordered a shot of vodka, wanting something to soothe his nerves, but didn't want to get anything to "weak" if he was going to go impress his Greek god. The bar tender quickly poured the clear liquid into a shot glass and placed it in front of Colby. He paid for in cash before picking it up and deciding a plan to just walk around and "accidently" bump into Reggie and his Greek god.

Taking a sip, the vodka burned like nectar down his throat and he strolled around the bar area. He suddenly became aware of how he must look, compared to everyone else in their scantly outfits. All Colby wore was a tight black shirt and his dark blue (almost black) swim trunks with highlights of pink and blue. Nothing utterly spectacular.

Making his way around, Colby side glanced Reggie and his Greek god, who were still deep in conversation and nursing their drinks. They hadn't seemed to notice him. He inhaled sharply and took another drink of his vodka, not wanting to take the whole shot quite yet, but wanting a little taste on his tongue.

He continued to get closer and was less than a few feet away. This was his chance and Colby took it.

His shoulder slammed into his Greek god's back, making him take a step forward.

"I am so sorry!" Colby squeaked, turning to look more squarely at the Greek god.

Fuck, Colby thinks as he takes him in more closely. He's even more gorgeous. To save himself, Colby quickly glances over to Reggie and spreads a wide smile, ignoring the words coming from his Greek god.

"It's okay-."

"REGGIE!" Colby launches himself at the younger male, careful not to spill his shot of vodka.

"Dude!" Reggie clasps him on the back, "What are you doing here?"

Colby smirked as he pulled back from their hug, "Getting a drink, bro. What does it look like?" and he raised the shot of vodka to Reggie before bringing it to his lips and swallowing it in one go.

Reggie raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh," and then turned to the Greek god, "Oh, Colby, this is Aryia. Aryia, the Mr. Cole Robert Brock."

Colby rolled his eyes and turned to his Greek God, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Aryia."

His Greek god smiled and all the sun's light seemed to spill from it, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Cole."

"Colby… please," he corrected politely the other male. As their hands connected, all Colby could think about was how soft and big they were. He wondered what they felt like wrapped around his-.

"Are Sam and Jake here, dude?" Reggie interrupts his thoughts and Colby pulls his hand away from Aryia, a light blush appearing on his cheeks from his little fantasy.

"Yeah," Colby nods towards the beach, "Setting up down the beach. We are taking some time for ourselves today."

Reggie nods, understanding, "Then, why are you here, Colby?"

He swallows heavily, raising his empty shot glass, "Getting a drink, like I said."

"At 1 in the afternoon?" Reggie raises another eyebrow before looking over at Aryia, who is simply just watching the brunette beauty in front of him.

Colby gave the younger Webber brother a quick glare, "It's happy hour somewhere in the world, man."

Reggie just laughed, understanding exactly why Colby was here and he nudged Aryia, "I'm going to go get another drink and check out that blonde chick by the bar," and as he stepped away from their small corner, he turned back to the pair, "Be good to each other!"

Aryia laughed loudly and Colby blushed.

As Reggie disappeared, Colby leaned back against the high-top table that was in the corner, placing his shot glass on it. Aryia took a swig of his beer before mirroring Colby's posture. He leaned the bottle toward the smaller brunette.

"Want some?" Aryia offered.

Colby forced a smile, feeling nerves bloom in his stomach, "Sure. Thanks!"

And he grabbed the bottle by it's neck, bringing it to his lips, and taking a swallow of the brown liquid.

"You followed me here, didn't you?" Aryia smirked, staring intently at the other man.

Colby almost choked on the beer, lowering his head, and passing the beer bottle back to Aryia, "No."

Aryia's hand missed the beer bottle and instead traced the side of Colby's jaw, making the brunette look at him, "You're cute when you're lying."

A deeper blush appeared on Colby's cheeks and he turned away to observe the dancers on the floor, "I wasn't lying."

"Alright," Aryia smirked again, knowing Colby's lie, and taking the beer bottle from his hand, "So, tell me about yourself, Colby Brock."

He side-glanced Aryia, "There isn't much to say that isn't online."

Aryia leaned closer, their arms brushing against each other, "Then, tell me something the Internet doesn't know."

"I'm bi," he responds quickly and he wishes he could swallow those words back.

Aryia smiles softly, not bothered by Colby's truth.

To break the silence, Colby clears his throat and returns the question, "Tell me about yourself, Aryia."

"What is there to say about a wanna-be-singer-songwriter coming to L.A. that hasn't been said before?"

Colby turns to look at Aryia, their gaze connecting. Sapphire and deep chocolate exploding like red velvet sheets in a 5 star Paris hotel, "You write songs?"

Aryia nods, "You should come over to my studio sometime. I'll show you some of my stuff."

Colby smiles, "I would like that."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The next day, Colby receives a text from Aryia (for they had exchanged numbers after their talk at the bar) saying that he is on his way over to Colby's apartment complex to pick the brunette up. Colby spent the next 30 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. He felt like some indolent school kid trying to impress their crush or first date. Yet, Aryia felt like both those things in one. Colby hadn't felt this way since Shea entered his life so long ago. He would always care for her, but he knew he couldn't put her through the hate again, so he moved on as much as he could from her.

Pulling on a pair of his black skinny jeans with various zippers and a pair of handcuffs attacked to his belt loop, Colby sifted through his shirts. Aryia was a musician, so maybe it was best that Colby picked one of his band shirts. So, he grabbed his Nirvana shirt and dashed for the bathroom to finish himself up.

When Aryia texted again, Colby was sitting on his couch, trying to calm his nerves. He jumped up and dashed for the door to this apartment. Locking it behind him, Colby made his way down the stairs and out into the parking lot below. He spotted Aryia's car quickly and ran for it.

"Hey, Colbs!" Aryia smiled brightly, as Colby opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

"What's up, man?" Colby's dimples were showing off quite pronouncedly.

"Someone's a little excited," Aryia smirked as he began to drive off toward his house.

Colby blushed a bit, playing with his rings on his fingers, "Can't I be excited to hang out with you?"

Aryia barked with laughter and then turned the radio up some, "Nice shirt, by the way. Good taste."

Colby held back his smirk, "Thanks."

The pair spoke to each other about their favorite bands as they approached Aryia's house. Colby found that they had very similar tastes and that both men hadn't quite left their emo "phase."

Pulling into Aryia's driveway a half hour later, Colby had tunnel vision. Aryia was practically too good, too perfect, too amazing to be true.

"Do you sing, Colby?" Aryia asks as he leads the brunette into his house and through the hallways.

Everything is moving so quickly and Colby feels like he is on Cloud 9.

"In choir I would, but not by myself," Colby responded, trying to take in Aryia's house.

It's simple and minimalistic, but Colby doesn't know if that is a style choice or just because Aryia didn't have the money to refurbish more. Aryia opens the last door down the hallway and Colby sees microphones and spin tables and a Mac computer sprawled out on the floor with a few bean bag chairs and blankets.

"Welcome to Studio Aryia," he teases as he walks over to his computer.

Colby smiles, finding the so-called "studio" something that is entirely what he would have expected from Aryia.

"Come! Sit down!" Aryia cries out as he jumps into a bean bag, motioning toward the other one beside his, and lays backward, lounging in it.

Colby walks slowly over before kneeling to sit down in one of the bean bags.

Aryia just stares at him, with a wide smile, and it's a bit awkward before Aryia suddenly jolts backwards, startling Colby. His shirt rides up to reveal dark skin and the beginnings of a six-pack. Shit, Colby's mouth goes dry. Aryia grabs a stack of papers from the floor behind his seat and sits back up, holding them out to the other man.

"Here's a few songs I finished," he says.

Colby takes them and scans the pages. They're just words right now, but he figures that Aryia has the music to them each memorized. He reads them like poetry in his mind and he smiles softly. He can feel the emotion behind Aryia's words. Looking up at Aryia, he hands them back.

"Sing them to me," he replies.

Aryia gets a bit of a deer-in-the-headlights look but he quickly puts a poker face back on. Clearing his throat, he hums a bit. Colby is still holding the sheets of paper and he realizes that Aryia doesn't need them. He has everything memorized.

When Aryia starts singing, his chocolate eyes are staring at Colby's and he feels like the other man is singing just to him. Colby isn't some audience member, but an active participant in Aryia's song at that moment. His heart swells.

As Aryia continues to sing, Colby enjoys the words and rhythm, falling into the deep lumper of his voice. There is heavy punk tones to his song and Colby can see his influences clearly.

Suddenly, Colby is leaning closer Aryia and the other man doesn't seem to notice too much.

Then, Aryia is leaning closer and Colby doesn't seem to notice too much.

Just as Aryia finishes the song, Colby closes the distance between them. His hand rises to cup the side of Aryia's face and their lips meet. Aryia's lips are soft against his, but there's an experimental touch to it and uncertainty of what this is. So, Colby pulls himself closer to the other man, sliding over so his hip slips between Aryia's legs. Fingers dig into Aryia's hair to kiss him even more impossibly closer and Colby movies his lips with more urgency.

A moan slips from Aryia's lips and Colby smiles against them, feeling it run through his body.

Colby pulls away, putting his hand down on the bean bag beside Aryia's body, so he is still leaning over the singer. A wide smile spreads across Aryia's face as he raises his hand to run his fingers through Colby's midnight blue hair and down his jawline.

"Was that okay?" Colby asks softly, leaning a bit into Aryia's hand.

"Okay?" Aryia scoffs, "Fucking fantastic."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Colby was back at the beach again, much later in the summer, and he felt like he was in heaven, or as close he could get to it without actually dying. He laid back into his boyfriends arms, fingers tracing the tattoos on the man's wrist. A soft smile was on his face and he leaned back against the other man's shoulder to look up at Aryia through his sunglasses. Aryia was smiling too as his fingers drifted over Colby's bare hip peeking through his swim trunks.

"Come on, Colby!" Sam screamed from the ocean waves.

Colby snapped his head to look at his best friend and gave a sharp laugh when he saw Jake jump onto Sam's shoulders, pushing back into the water. He shook his head, "Not with Jake in the water, dude!"

Jake gave a mock sound of sadness, "I'm heartbroken, brother!"

Colby rolled his eyes and whispered to himself and Aryia, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Aryia laughed and nuzzled into Colby's neck, pressing a kiss to it, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Colby presses back into Aryia, butterflies igniting in his body and warmth spreading with them, "Too late."

Aryia almost freezes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughs and turns to look up at Aryia again, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "I fell in love with you a long time ago, Aryia. I'm the first!"

Aryia tightens his arms around Colby and laughs, "Why you-?" and he pulls Colby over his hip to crash the pair of them into the sand. His fingers dance up Colby's sides and Colby squeals with laughter as Aryia tickles him.

"NO! Stop! Aryia!" Colby cries out, trying to fight off his boyfriend, but Aryia is relentless.

The pair tackle each other and try to overthrow the other, but Colby gives up and just lies there. Aryia stops and leans down to kiss the other man deeply. Colby wraps his arms around Aryia's neck and kisses him back. When Aryia pulls away, he stares down at Colby with a look of absolute adoration.

"You may be the first, Colby," Aryia whispers, "But I'll be your last."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49539258832/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Waking Up Slow [Elton/Corey]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon morning for newly weds Elton and Corey Castee.
> 
> Tag(s): fluff, soft, love, romance, established relationship, cuddling, cute, implicit sexual content,

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49539029616/in/dateposted-public/)

_"Oh, all my nights_

_Taste like gold_

_Yeah, when I'm with you_

_It's like everything glows_

_And all my days_

_We can lay low_

_Yeah, when we're waking up_

_We're waking up slow"_

  * _Waking Up Slow_ by Gabrielle Aplin



* * *

The early morning sun was dancing across the thin curtains of the window and a soft and cool morning breeze drifted in and over the sweaty bodies in the bed. The ocean waves fell in a steady rhythm outside and it was making Elton Castee a bit sleepy. But, too many years of getting up at the same time had trained his body to resist the urge to go back to sleep. Elton desperately wanted sleep, though, especially after the long and beautifully amazing night he had.

Slowly, Elton turned to his head to the side. In the bed beside him was his husband, Corey, who was practically passed out asleep on the pillow. His hair was down from his man bun and was like a wild creature. Elton knew he was at fault for that. He was always a kinky bastard for Corey's hair, especially loving the sounds that came from the other man's lips when he pulled on it just right.

Reaching out, Elton slid a fallen hair from out of Corey's face and smiled softly. He laid his hand to rest for a moment on his husband's naked back. Slowly, his fingertips slid along the smooth and tanned skin and over the hard muscles. There were some red nail marks and a row of dark purple marks that trailed along Corey's back from his neck, disappearing down into the thin sheet wrapped around his waist and tangled in both his and Elton's legs. The sight made Elton smile for a much different reason. It was a bit more possessive.

Corey shifted and gave a whine as he woke up and stretched a tiny bit. Elton settled his hand to rest on Corey's back, feeling the other man's muscle grow taunt as he stretched. Those brown eyes that Elton loved to see sparked with laughter and love opened up. Low eyelashes along the tops of Corey's high cheek bones showed how tired he was.

"What are you doing up, Etly?" Corey's voice was low and thick with sleep.

"You know me, Core," Elton responded, "I can't sleep past 7."

Corey groaned and shut his eyes, "Go back to sleep, Elty."

Elton chuckled a bit and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Corey's nose.

Corey groaned again, hand flopping up to smack lightly at Elton, though Corey missed, "Elty!"

Elton laughed and repeated the action again.

Corey's groan turned to a giggle, "Elton!"

The older man kissed his nose again.

"ELTON!" Corey yelled, his legs shifting to press against Elton's own.

The movement made Elton growl and he lifted up onto his hands and knees, moving himself over Corey. Corey groaned at the sudden weight on his body and shifted himself to he was laying on his back and looking up at the older man. Elton stared down at his husband with a wide smile, who looked up at him with a roll of his eyes and wrapped his arms around Elton's neck.

"You're a pain in my ass, ya know?" Corey told him.

"So you tell me every day," Elton replied, leaning down and kissing his husband.

Corey shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss, pouring everything he was feeling into it. Elton pulled away, raising his hand to brush at Corey's hair.

A smile spread across Corey's face, "And I will tell you every day until we die."

Elton laughed, "Good," and he leaned down again to kiss Corey softly for a few seconds, "I was worried I wouldn't hear it again."

Corey giggled, shutting his eyes as he did so, "You're my pain in the ass, now, Elton, and I will say it to everyone I know."

"Sam and Colby are going to love you even more now," Elton teased him.

"Even more?" Corey gave a look of fake shock, "I'm surprised they loved me to begin with."

Elton rolled his eyes and fell back to the side he was on before. Corey shifted and came up beside him, pressing his body to Elton's side and throwing an arm across Elton's chest, fingers playing a bit with Elton's chest hair. Corey's leg rose also to drape itself across Elton's as his lips fell onto Elton's shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the skin there.

"I love you, you know," Corey said softly.

Elton smiled and nodded, "I love you, too."

Corey shut his eyes and gave a purr like sound, "Good."

A moment of silence passed before Corey spoke again, slightly startling Elton.

"Now, go back to sleep, Elty."

Elton chuckled, "You sound like my wife, now."

"I am your wife, dumbass," Corey chuckled, still keep his eyes shut, "And your wife orders you to go back to sleep before she knocks you into a coma."

Elton continued laugh, "Okay, then. I will."

And, for once, Elton did fall back to sleep. The pair woke up that morning slowly and softly, rediscovering each other's bodies as the ocean waves crashed outside and the sun drifted across their sweaty and sheet covered bodies. It was the best morning of Elton's life.


	3. Tell Me About It, Stud [Colby/Aryia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1950's greaser AU (cause I had to)
> 
> Colby and Aryia are at a soda bar. 
> 
> Tag(s): homophobia, first kiss, greaser!Colby, greaser!Aryia, smoking, love

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49538535343/in/dateposted-public/)

Aryia bit his lip, looking down at his milkshake and away from those smoldering sapphire eyes that were staring him down from the other side of the soda bar. A cigarette was hanging from his lips, but it wasn't lit (at least, not yet). Aryia took the cherry from the top of his milkshake and put it between his lips, swirling his tongue along the red flesh and taking in the maraschino taste and relishing in it. It was a flavor filled with childhood memories of when his mother would buy a jar as a treat for him and his siblings around Christmas, when his family could afford the delicacy and before his father died in World War II.

Suddenly, a thick voice spoke to him, "What's a greaser like you doing in a place like this?"

Aryia looked up to his right, brown eyes finding deep blue, and he smiled softly in politeness, "Getting a much needed milkshake," his gaze looked the other man up and down: black leather jacket, white shirt, dirty jeans, and that damned cigarette between his lips, "What's a greaser like you doing in a place like this?" Aryia smirked as he turned the question around.

The blue-eyed man smirked and scoffed and then held out his hand to Aryia, "The name's Cole, but everyone calls me Colby."

He shook the hand, shivering a bit at the cold rings, "Aryia."

"Interesting name, Aryia," Colby's smirk fell into a genuine smile, but his gaze was so heavy with a look that Aryia hadn't really ever seen on a guy in a very long time, "How about you join me for a smoke around back?"

With a lick of his lips and he nodded, standing up, and tossing a coin onto the counter for the half-finished milkshake. Colby lead the way as the pair walked to the back of the soda bar. Aryia's eyes were drawn down to the other man's ass as they walked to the back. It was nicely shaped and Aryia could get a good grip on it. As Colby opened the door to the back, he held it open for Aryia.

"Ladies, first," he winked.

Aryia rolled his eyes, "We're gonna get in so much trouble."

Colby glanced towards the front of the soda bar before closing the door (with large letters: 'EMPLOYEES ONLY') and shushed Aryia. He's bad boy façade didn't drop, despite being in private now in the storage room. Colby picked up a box from the side and placed it in front of the door and then turned back around to face Aryia. That dark look in his eyes unwavering.

"What do you want me to do?" Aryia understood what this was and wanted to get to the heart of what they all meant for them.

Colby shook his head and stepped forward, finger tips reaching for Aryia's greased hair, "Nothing, babydoll. I just want to look at you. We don't get this very often, do we? I have a feeling you would understand."

Aryia lowered his gaze, "Tell me about it, stud."

Colby smiled brightly.


	4. Northern Lights [ Elton / Corey ]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49623463367/in/dateposted-public/)

SUMMARY:

Elton and Corey share a night underneath the Alaskan sky as the Northern Lights ignite across it.

Tag(s): explicit sexual content, fluff, secret relationship, established relationship

Based On Video: [Exploring Abandoned Igloo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYH228Rwz-I) (last video of the Alaska Series)

\------------------

Fingers gripped tightly at Elton's back and he hissed as they dug into his bruised ribs, but the pain wasn't exactly unbearable. Nor was the teeth marks along his neck. Elton pressed his hips down into the body beneath his, enjoying the groan, muffled by teeth biting flesh, that escaped the other man's lips.

"Fuck," Elton sighed as the other man pulled away from nipping at Elton's neck.

He leaned his sweaty forehead against the other man's, rolling his hips against him.

"Elton," the other man sighed, brown eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his lips found Elton's blindly.

Elton's fingers slid down the other man's sides and over his hips to his thighs. He found the hem of the other man's boxers and lightly traced over the skin above the line till he met the other man's navel and trailed down over the hard-on forming in the boxers.

"Fuck," the other man pulled his lips away from Elton's to sigh and snap his hips up into Elton's hand.

A chuckle escaped Elton, as his lips fell to the side of the other man's neck, "So impatient, Corey."

Corey groaned, snapping his hips up again into Elton's hand, trying to get some sort of friction, but Elton kept pulling his fingers away, "Fucking hell, Elton. You tease."

Elton nipped at the red flesh on Corey's neck, "You're the tease."

Corey rolled his eyes and gripped the back of Elton's neck, tangling his fingers in the hair there, and pulled a bit. Elton inhaled sharply as Corey forced him to look down at him. Corey had never seen Elton's eyes so wide with desire before. Leaning upward, Corey captured Elton's lips, kissing him like he put the stars in the sky above them.

They didn't get to do this often, with Corey having a girlfriend, and Elton not wanting to come out quite yet. But, they were itching for each other constantly and the TFIL trips were the only time they got the privacy they desired.

Elton moaned into the younger's lips, "You're gonna make me cum before we even get started."

Corey smirked and kissed him again, "That's my job."

Elton hooked his fingers into Corey's boxers and pulled them down. The younger man hissed as the cool air of the room they were in hit his warm skin. He bucked his hips to let Elton pull his boxers down his legs and toss them to somewhere in their room. Leaning over, Elton pressed a kiss to Corey's knee and slowly pressed more kisses to the inside of his thigh, making his way to where Corey desperately needed him.

"Shit, Elton!" Corey groaned, biting his bottom lip.

His gaze looked up above him, through the open, glass ceiling of their makeshift igloo. The stars glistened above them. Then, Corey begin to notice flashes of soft color. He inhaled sharply and sat up. Elton looked at the younger man startled and confused.

"Corey-."

"Look, Elton," Corey pointed upward, watching as the sky ignited in greens, blues, and yellows with some slight splashes of pinkish purples.

Elton leaned backward to look up and he smiled softly when he caught sight of the light show above them. He crawled over to the empty spot beside Corey on their bed and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around the younger male, and bringing his naked body up against his half-naked own. Corey leaned back into the older man.

"There so beautiful," Corey murmured.

"They are," and Elton gave a soft chuckle, "And are the only thing that make you stop having sex."

Corey rolled his eyes and gave Elton's stomach a pinch. The older man yowled, "We can have sex afterwards, Elty, but I want to see this. I've always wanted to," and then he pressed a kiss to Elton's hairy chest, "And seeing the lights are even better with you here beside me."

"What a snap," Elton groaned as he peered up at the sky.

Corey chuckled, "Shut up, old man, or I'm going over to Andrea's room."

Elton responded by tightening his hold around the younger male. The pair stared up at the Northern Lights, which twinkled and danced above them, and nothing in the world could have disrupted their moment together.


	5. please, don't go [Colby / Aryia]

SUMMARY: Aryia is leaving L.A. and says one last goodbye to Colby (angsty)  
RATING: Teen and up (language mainly)  
WC: 942

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50373202676/in/dateposted-public/)

_August 1, 2020_

_Colby's Bedroom, Trap House 2.0, L.A., California, USA_

"Why?" 

Those sapphire eyes were ignited in firey anger and Aryia lowered his gaze from the other male, playing with the rings on his own hand and wishing they were the other male's.

"I need to, Colbs," he replies so softly and he barely recognizes his own voice, "Musically, my creativity died the moment I stepped into this city."

He misses the slight wince that Colby gives and barely misses his mumbling of, "You told me I was your muse…"

Aryia snaps his head up and reaches out for the other male's hand, squeezing so tightly, "I'm so sorry."

Colby lowers his head and exhales slowly, "So am I for thinking we had something…"

"We do!" Aryia replies, bringing their clasped hands up to his lips, caressing the other's knuckles, "We always will, Colby, always. This decision isn't easy at all, but it's what's best right now-."

"During a fucking pandemic, Aryia?!" Colby snaps and pulls his hand away from Aryia's quickly.

"Please! Just hear me out!" Aryia cries, "You are the only thing making me want to stay, Colby," he reaches forward and cradles Colby's head in his hands, "My only reason…," and runs his fingertips over Colby's sharp cheekbones.

Those sapphire eyes now are watery with tears and Aryia desperately wants to take the pain away. Colby had always been the center of Aryia's world since the day they met -- Aryia half shit faced from a drug high and being introduced to a young and upcoming YouTuber Duo named Sam and Colby. Colby had been the reason Aryia quit the substance abuse, but Aryia was addicted to a new drug now-- Colby Brock. Aryia knows Colby feels the same. How many nights had they laid together in Colby's bed, naked and caressing each other, murmuring about their feelings and deepest thoughts?

"Please… don't go…"

Aryia doesn't respond.

He, instead, leans forward and presses his lips to Colby's. A soft whimper noise escapes Colby and fingers clutch desperately to Aryia's hips, dragging him closer. Who knows when they'll get to do this again?

Aryia thought about asking Colby to come with him. But, both men know that Colby could never leave LA and, most importantly, leave Sam Golbach. Aryia could never ever ask that of Colby.

The sapphire-eyed brunette pulls away from their kiss first and leans his forehead against Aryia's.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon… two weeks from now," and Colby inhales sharply. Aryia tries to soothe the man with a gentle press of his lips to Colby's cheek, "Need to clean up things here first and… spend more time with you, of course," and kisses Colby again, taking both their breaths away.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks… a few months… a few years," Aryia answers and quickly adds, "However long is necessary."

Colby nods, processing, and clutches at Aryia so desperate once again to just feel the other man close to him, "Just… just don't forget me, okay? Come back to me."

Aryia laughs, kissing the tip of Colby's nose, "I could never forget you, Colby Brock."

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

_2 years later…_

"Dude! I told you! Tara's going to have my ass if I don't get the right ring design!" Jake was stressed and exasperated and Colby rolled his eyes as Sam slammed his hand down on the glass jewelry case, equally as frustrated as Jake was. Sam earned himself a glare from the jeweler.

"She'll love this one, dude! Trust me! I'm Kat's boyfriend!"

Corey giggled from next to Colby, "Kat will love that she's now referred to that and not Sam's girlfriend anymore."

Colby nudged the man with a smirk plastered on his face, "She would much prefer a ring and Mrs. Katrina Golbach."

Sam groaned, covering his red face with his fingers, "Please… don't give her any ideas."'

"It's been 10 years, Sam!"

Colby ignored Corey and walked up to the counter, noting the ring Sam picked out, "That ring will give Kat that idea the moment Tara goes to complain to her about it," and turned to Jake, "Don't listen to Sammy boy here. He doesn't know Tara's taste even if she's been our sister-in-law since Trap House 1.0."

"HEY!" Sam complained.

Colby ignored him too and continued, pointing a much more simpler ring design, "Try that one?"

Jake smiled, "That's the one I thought to, but Sam thought it needed a bigger diamond!"

Sam went into an arguing his logic, but Colby spaced out. He found his gaze drawn to movement at the store front window and his breath left his chest. All he could think was, No! That can't be him…

A tall figure with skin like liquid bronze covered in black ink stood with their back to the store. They wore a black leather jacket that Colby knew well, but there was a cigarette between their fingertips. Colby frowned at it and narrowed his eyes.

"Aryia…," his mouth moves but no sound comes out.

None of his best friends notice his trance-like state, continuing to argue around him.

The figure turns around to talk to someone else and Colby's mouth went dry. It wasn't him… it will never be him. How many had passed? How many endless nights of being alone? Colby lost count. He just kept hoping the man he came to love so deeply would walk into his life again. They barely spoke anymore and Aryia didn't post anything on his social media in the past 3 months. When was he going to come back? Was he ever going to come back?

"Please… come back…"


End file.
